


Начало конца, или Нематериальные секреты-2

by Doriana_Grey



Series: HP-files [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Приквелл к «Нематериальным секретам». Становление Гермионы в роли Скалли и ответ на некоторые вопросы типа «Почему так» и «Кто виноват».





	Начало конца, или Нематериальные секреты-2

Я ехала в поезде и думала. Колеса стучали, вокруг все шумели, предвкушая скорую встречу с чудом. Я почувствовала, как подобие усмешки коснулось моих губ.

И исчезло. Как не было.

О, я повстречалась с чудом чуть раньше. Полгода назад, когда на пороге моего дома появился Он. Тот, кого при встрече я называю «Сэр», а с сегодняшнего дня буду звать еще и «Господин Директор».

Сказка оказалось грустной. Грустной для меня. Да и кто бы сильно обрадовался, узнав такое? Я прикрыла глаза и снова, как в первый раз, погрузилась в воспоминания.

  
…- Мисс, вы – робот последнего поколения, робот-телохранитель. И с этого момента – наш агент. Основная ваша функция – защита и интеллектуальная поддержка нашего нового агента номер один…

  
Я тогда еще попыталась пошутить:  
\- А мне всегда быть вторым номером, или первым после первого?  
\- Нет, - ответил мне серьезно Он. – Вы будете тенью. Полностью необходимой и такой же незаметной. Рядом с ним. Остальное время делайте, что хотите… для повышения своего уровня.

  
Он рассказал мне, что родители, мои мама с папой, на самом деле просто выдумка их отдела. Они нематериальны. По крайней мере, для меня. И вся моя жизнь – просто легенда, которой мне придется пользоваться.  
Он рассказал, что оказалось проще придумать всю меня, чем ждать, что я смогу сама придумать и поддерживать выдумку.  
Он рассказал, как сложно было создать меня такой: умной, обучающейся, сильной и в то же время совсем обычной.  
Он рассказал, почему я знаю так много и ничего не забываю.  
Он рассказал мне всё.

  
Не рассказал только, как теперь мне жить с этим. С тем, что я – нечто, а те, кто меня создали, хотят сделать меня всего лишь тенью. Как понять такое, когда тебе одиннадцать?!

  
Как понять, что твоего мира нет, и тебя нет… А есть только мальчишка – «агент№1». Я почувствовала, что лицо моё снова исказилось. Не открывая глаз – стёрла с лица все эмоции.

М-да, господин начальник, вы просчитались, сделав меня такой… человечной. Я не хочу быть тенью! Но… хочу жить, а значит…

  
\- Здравствуйте, мальчики! А ты – Гарри Поттер? Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.

  
Так и хотелось добавить «твоя тень», но я промолчала. У меня нет своей жизни, но я очень хочу жить. Пусть тенью, пусть роботом…

О, мои начальники прекрасно знали, что делали, когда создали меня такой. Ведь мне всего одиннадцать лет. А остальное… И только отдав жизнь за этого мальчика, настоящего (как я ему завидую, если бы кто-то мог знать!), с настоящей кровью и только одной жизнью, я могу надеяться, что меня сделают заново.

  
Поезд остановился.

Грохот состава, топот ног, громовой голос встречающего Хагрида. Мне показалось, что внутри меня затикали какие-то часы – моя работа началась.  
Я вышла из вагона и встала за спиной у мальчишки. Т-с, госпожа тень, посмотрим, что может ему угрожать. Проблему лучше сразу устранить, еще до того, как она появится, так, кажется, говорил Начальник. Значит ли это, что уже следующим утром может он не проснуться…

  
Надеюсь, что нет.

Болезненного вида мальчик, кровоизлияние в мозг… Слишком легко. Мне говорили, что маги совершенно беззащитны перед немагическим оружием. Но яды просили не использовать – нельзя раньше времени настраивать против себя Зельевара. А скальпель у меня пока всего один – из больницы отца.

Того, которого я считала своим отцом. Кажется, я должна ненавидеть всех и убивать под любым предлогом за что угодно. Или хотя бы за то, что они – живы. Но мне всего одиннадцать лет.

  
Живите, мистер Малфой. Спите спокойно, профессор Снейп. Не бойтесь своей тени. Я – тень не ваша, и мне пока одиннадцать лет…

 

***

Она шла по Хогвартсу, и даже камни инстинктивно сжимались при её появлении. Люди тоже что-то чувствовали, но не могли понять, что. Им становилось как-то не по себе.  
А она шла и улыбалась, кивая направо и налево. А в груди клокотала ярость, готовясь снова вырваться наружу.

Как тогда.

  
Вот она идет через гербариум. Ласково тянутся к ней мандрагоры, цепляются лианы. На плечо села заблудившаяся птичка.

  
Она прикрыла глаза. Ярость не утихала. Она словно жгла её изнутри. Никто не считает её опасной. Более того, даже Дамблдор доверяет ей. Он часто говорит при ней такое…

Или просто не считает нужным принимать всерьез.  
А ведь то, что она одинаково легко управляется с растениями и животными тоже её тайна. Только они могут понять её ярость. Понять и поддержать.

Как тогда.

  
Быть серостью, незаметной и никем не понимаемой… О, новые убийства всколыхнут Хогвартс! О ней узнают, все вострепещут! Или… Она горько усмехнулась. Снова все спишут на мальчишку.

Как тогда.

  
Мальчишки! Как она их ненавидела, кто бы только знал!  
Это мальчишки отбирают ее славу, ее суть, ее ярость…

  
Но нет, ярость пока при ней, и это значит...  
А Дамблдор… он тоже скоро всё поймет.

Мальчишка!

 

***

В Хогвартс приехал новенький.

Нет, новеньких, как всегда, приехало очень много, но этого стоило выделить. Она смотрела на него и чувствовала, что ярость рвется наружу. Она уже видела его. О, она была совсем рядом, когда он выбирал свои учебники и палочку. Но он этого не знал.

Мальчишка.

Она втянула холодный воздух через неплотно сжатые зубы.

  
Вот мальчишка, который навсегда затмит её.

Мальчишка, которого слава нашла еще в младенчестве. О, она очень хорошо знала эту историю и то, что все ждали от мальчишки.

Но всё еще можно изменить.

  
Она улыбнулась своим мыслям. Мертвых не помнят долго, слава умирает в памятнике, а памятник так легко разрушить…

  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - прошептала она только губами и добавила громче. – Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер! С приездом!

 

***

Вот и первое задание.

  
Первое серьезное, по крайней мере. Агент№1 должен стать героем. Уже сейчас. На меня нападает тролль. «Это не ваша забота, где мы его возьмем» - сказали мне. Гарри спасает меня. Если не получается, и для него возникает серьезная опасность – я, «обезумевшая от страха», бросаюсь на тролля и… он всё равно герой, а меня, возможно, даже восстановят в этом же теле. Или сделают такое же, если оно будет негодно.

  
Странно, но страха совсем нет.

Я аккуратно уложила все вещи и убрала волосы заколками. За последние две недели я неплохо научилась метать шпильки. Жаль будет, если тело сильно пострадает. Да и второго мальчика хорошо бы спасти, не рискуя жизнью. За него мне тело не вернут, но кто я такая, чтобы разбрасываться друзьями Гарри? Тем более, это всего лишь задание, а он может мне понадобиться позже, когда опасность будет настоящей. А она будет.

Я это уже чувствую.

 

***

Опять получила выговор.

  
«Что вы себе позволяете?! – спросили меня Они. – Где это видано, чтобы у простой девочки была такая реакция? Из-за вас мы чуть не потеряли тролля!».

  
Я молчала.

А что я могла Им сказать? Им, тем, кто знает жизнь не понаслышке, кто дышит воздухом каждый день, не задумываясь о следующем. Тем, кто, засыпая, строит планы. И эти планы намного дальше, чем «прожить еще день».

  
Неожиданно на мою защиту встала женщина.  
«Но ведь ей всего одиннадцать лет», – сказала она.

  
Мне показалось, или в ее голосе промелькнули нотки жалости?

Странно. Хотя эта женщина, по-видимому, с детства жалеет плюшевых мишек с оторванными лапами.

  
И другие игрушки.

  
Судя по жесткому тону, Он был в этом со мной согласен.

  
«Профессор МакГонагалл, - сказал он, - Вас это не касается. Нам необходимо выиграть эту партию. А для этого мисс Грейнджер не должна выбиваться из королев в ферзи».  
Тут я его не совсем поняла.

Наверно, это была какая-то ирония. Что поделать. Я быстро учусь, но мне всё-таки одиннадцать лет. Поэтому, выйдя из кабинета, я недолго думала о разговоре. Агент№1 жив, я жива. Даже этот смешной рыжий мальчик жив. Тролль и тот почти не пострадал. И, что самое главное, я приблизилась к охраняемому объекту на расстояние… вытянутой руки? Нет, пожалуй, даже ближе – на расстояние друга. А это маленькая, но победа.

  
Моя победа над Ничто, над тем, чем я должна стать, если проиграю. Точнее, тем, чем я перестану быть.

А жизнь, даже такая, стоит того, чтобы цепляться за нее и зубами и когтями.

 

***

Убивать всегда было легко.

Легко и приятно. Она вздохнула. Проблема всего того, что легко дается – в быстром росте потребностей.

Еще позавчера, кажется, было достаточно убить птичку и бросить под Гремучей ивой. Чтобы никто не догадался.

Вчера хотелось убить кого-нибудь покрупнее, ближе к человеку… насладиться страданиями умирающего существа.

Потом захотелось, чтобы это стал человек.

Она смутно помнила лицо своей первой жертвы. Да и дело-то было не в этом. Такие остекленевшие от ужаса глаза она видела после этого очень часто. Этого ей очень не хватало, когда она играла с животными.

  
Когда захотелось, чтобы об этом все узнали? Она не помнила. Но с тех пор жажда убийства стала просто нестерпима.

  
Она с тоской вспоминала свое детство. Первый год в Хогвартсе. Привыкать к темным, блеклым одеждам вместо веселых розовых платьиц, мрачным переходам и коридорам вместо веселого леса. Преподаватели вместо мамочки.

И однажды заданный вопрос в полутьме комнаты при жалком свете свечи – «За сколько ты бы мог убить?». Назывались диковинные суммы. Шепотом, нервно хихикая, каждый словно продавал душу дьяволу.

В шутку.

  
И тогда она сказала в голос:  
«Бесплатно. Если бы это сошло мне с рук, и никто бы не узнал».

  
И задула свечу.

 

***

О, сейчас ее мнение изменилось. Да кем она была? Крупинкой страха и невысказанных желаний. С тех пор она выросла. И больше не плачет после каждого убийства. Она успокоилась.

  
Пройдя через свои владения, она вернулась в комнату, служившую ей убежищем. Аккуратно притворив дверь и задернув занавески на окнах, прошла в потайную комнату. Там хранилось ее самое большое сокровище, ее детище. Никто не знал о существовании ее коллекции.

  
Коллекции картин.

 

  
***

Я медлила.

Входить к начальнику не хотелось. Убийство произошло. Нет, это не агент №1, но это не мое достижение. Просто так получилось. В воздухе витало убийство. Я чувствовала его. Чувствовала кожей, над которой в страхе приподнимались мельчайшие волоски. Что будет сегодня, что сегодня придется делать мне?!

«Кого. Кого придется делать мне», - мысленно поправилась я. Даже в собственном сокровенном мирке мне нельзя ошибаться. Ведь я так хочу жить…

  
\- Ты завела кота? – голос жесткий, словно кромка льда. Я инстинктивно вжала голову в плечи и кивнула.  
\- Прекрасно. Если не будем успевать, твой кот даст нам передышку.

  
Я посмотрела на стол. Там лежала крыса рыжего мальчика, Рона. С переломанным хребтом и свалявшейся от крови шерстью. А рядом… почти такая же крыса, плотно прижатая к доске, очень похожей на разделочную.

  
Директор передал мне скальпель. Я наклонилась над несчастным существом, но одна мысль заставила меня остановиться.  
\- Господин начальник…  
Он обернулся с недовольным видом.  
-… Эта крыса не сможет заменить ту. Она ведь не будет так любить Уизли.

  
\- Думаешь?..- в этом почти шипении слышалось какое-то злорадство. Хотя нет, скорее торжество. – Поэтому это и не совсем обычная крыса. Скорее, наш доброволец.  
Директор сделал ударение на последнем слове. Но я и так все уж поняла. Он снова отвернулся к окну и уже спокойнее продолжил:  
\- Постарайся, чтобы руки не дрожали. Ты специалист. Должна быть специалистом.

  
Я снова наклонилась над доской. После такого руки у меня не будут дрожать.

Никогда.  
А ведь мне всего одиннадцать лет…

 

***

\- А теперь поезжай в Косой переулок. А то у нас есть еще потери. Купишь точно такую. Не ошибись. Не то сама будешь за неё! – он усмехнулся в бороду.

  
А я посмотрела на движущуюся картинку, которую крепко сжимала в руке, и похолодела. Только не это! Не она!

  

***

Одна стена была сплошь увешана картинами, написанными акварелью и маслом.

Правда, несколько из них были непоправимо испорчены. Жаль, конечно, но в основном это были небольшие картинки, почти зарисовки. И та картина, которая ей нравилась больше всего, была цела. Теперь ей нравился небольшой пейзаж в примитивистском стиле: простенькая, неброская цветовая гамма, ручеек на переднем плане, а на заднем сидят мужчина и мальчик, а может, мужчина и девочка, трудно сказать. Это так характерно для примитивизма.

Но это все ложь. Никогда не было этого мужчины с ребенком. Всегда был только леденящий ужас.

  
Она старалась не смотреть на противоположную стену. Там висела самая страшная картина. Оформление полотна поражало помпезностью, а его размеры почти в ее рост будили в душе что-то такое, от чего хотелось схватить нож и кромсать, кромсать…

  
Но вместо этого она медленно отвернулась, бросила что-то на пол и, негромко напевая, взяла ножницы со стула и принялась полосовать ими небольшую картину, стоящую на столе. Сначала ровными вертикальными ударами, потом горизонтальными, потом опять вертикальными, нанося удар за ударом, пока картина не исчезла навсегда.

  
Продолжая напевать, она покинула комнату.  
На столе лежали лохмотья от «Обкурившихся сов» Хуго Симберга, а на полу остался трупик птицы со сломанными крыльями. Прекрасные белые перья были перепачканы липкой темной кровью.

  
Прямо над столом висела картина побольше. Жанна Д’Арк. Казалось, что она смотрит прямо в глаза «Георгию Победоносцу, поражающему Змия», самой большой картине в коллекции.

Картине со страшной стены.

 

***

\- Мы называем его оборотнем, - сказал Директор.

  
Я не улыбнулась. Наверно, всё дело в том, что я просто больше не умею. Или и не умела?

А память… Память просто ошибка, иллюзия. Вероятно, это очень смешно, называть убийцу оборотнем в Хогвартсе. Кто же здесь не оборотень? Я – девочка-кукла, директор-начальник секретного отдела, а может, калеченая крыса рыжего Рона?... Говорят, тут и настоящие оборотни учились. Так кто же?!

  
Кто ходит по школе, неся за собой страх и смерть. Кто убивает все живое, близкое людям? Кто убивает их самих?!

  
Следовать за Поттером стало все сложнее. Он не беспокоится ни о чем. Летает на метле, влезает в разные авантюры. Приходится во всем ему потакать, чтобы продолжать находиться рядом. Проще самой его убить, чем охранять. А начальство словно и не пытается найти убийцу. Словно им это совсем не надо. Придется и этим заниматься самой. Инициатива, конечно, наказуема, но…

  
В моем случае наказуемо все.

  
А еще мне так хочется спать. Почему меня создали такой несовершенной? Всего неделя ночных дежурств у постели Гарри – и глаза слипаются, засыпаю прямо на занятиях. А когда тень отстает от человека – он погибает. В моем случае это так же точно, как и то, что тень без человека не проживет и мгновения.

  
Так кто же убийца? Северус Снейп? Минерва МакГонагалл? Спраут? Нет, точно не она! Эта милая толстушка только и может думать о своих растениях. Она даже мандрагору не обидит. Вот уж кого можно спокойно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых.

  
И вообще, какие шансы, что убийца – женщина? Практически нулевые! Мне еще не встречались описания женщин-уб… Медичи, Белатриса Лестрандж…

Я.

 

***

Она была в бешенстве.

Хотелось рвать и метать. Она закусила губу до крови. Снова никто ничего не заметил. Кровь на ее руках. А никто не заметил. Вся в этой крови, крови от которой никогда не отмыться. А никто не заметил!

  
Пора было начинать танец. Танец смерти. О, она закружит этот танец. Танец с Победителем. И неизвестно, кто победит на этот раз.

  
Она внимательно наблюдала за Гарри, тренирующимся в полетах на метле. Пора прекратить всё это. Пора подвести черту. Тем самым ножом, которым были убиты другие. Теми самыми руками, которыми были убиты его родители. Он тогда не погиб. Этот самодовольный мальчишка. И резвится, как ни в чем не бывало. Ах, если бы ее мамочка погибла, разве она могла бы так резвиться?

  
Могла бы. И она знала это.

  
Она начала раскачиваться в такт мелодии, которая пока звучала только для нее. Мелодия ее танца.

  
Она знала, где закончится танец. Это будет там, в ее тайной комнатке. Прямо под картиной. Она пронзит его ножом, как на картине пронзен прекрасный дракон. Пронзен мальчишкой и погиб.

  
А потом она изрежет картину и освободится. Она станет свободна делать все, что захочется. И убивать.

  
Она снова начала вполголоса напевать, глядя в небо. Туда, где точкой метался ее главный враг.

Это мелодия Ее танца.

Это мелодия Его смерти.

  
Тем временем мальчишка стал снижаться. Она проследила за ним взглядом до самой земли. И там, у самой земли, встретилась с другими глазами.

  
Темными и беспощадными. Они не боялись. Они что-то знали. Они следили.  
Она с трудом оторвалась от этого тяжелого взгляда и побежала.  
Теперь она поняла. Рано еще танцевать с Победителем.

Её ждет танец с его Тенью.

 

***

Надо проверить одну догадку.

Убийца должна чем-то себя выдать. Хоть чем-то. Она обязательно попытается напасть на Агента№1. Вопрос во времени. Есть ли оно у меня? И если есть, то сколько?!

  
Какой-то загадочный человек дал Хагриду яйцо дракона. Хагрид может не понимать, что это опасно, но мой нюх говорит, что не так уж всё просто. Может, это и есть она? Хагрида спрашивать бесполезно. Он даже плащ нормально описать не может. А уж ответить на вопрос, мужчина или женщина… Можно конечно попробовать.

  
Дурацкая была идея. Говорит, человек показался ему некрасивым. Я говорю:  
\- Ты же его не разглядел?

  
Он упрямо головой мотает, говорит, что для того, чтобы понять, красивый или нет человек, это не важно. Просто трата драгоценного времени.

  
Этот кто-то узнал про слабость Пушка. Мальчики считают, что это Снейп. Просто они не знают того, что знаю я. Не знают, что всё это взаимосвязано, а значит, это женщина.

Хорошо хоть от дракона никто не пострадал. Зато из-за этого Гарри отправили в Запретный лес. Причем без меня. Эта кто-то очень хитра. И видимо уже понимает мою роль в истории.

Черт!

  
Кажется, я впадаю в депрессию. Не знаю, как депрессия должна выражаться, но мне просто хочется убить всех подозреваемых. Меня останавливает лишь то, что подозреваемый может оказаться вне школы, а становиться очередным серийным убийцей…

Мне ведь всего одиннадцать лет!

  
Ещё успею.  
Если выживу, конечно.

  
Стала замечать, что чувствую себя спокойно только тогда, когда Поттер в больничном крыле. Ноги ему обе сломать, что ли?

  
Нет, это не выход. Слишком быстро вылечат…

  
К депрессии добавилась острая паранойя. Я подозреваю уже всех. Скоро дойду до того, что начну подозревать Начальника. Очень смешно. Хотя… человек, создавший меня такой, несомненно, обладает очень странным чувством юмора.  
Об этом я обязательно подумаю.

Не сегодня.

 

***

Не сработало. Опять не сработало! Такая прекрасная идея была – подсунуть через посредника мальчишке дракона. И все насмарку. Такой он бестолковый.

  
И в Запретном лесу ничего не вышло, хотя рядом и не было этой проклятой тени. Как ему всё-таки везет. И хотя вокруг даже там, в лесу, больше врагов, чем друзей, он всегда выходит сухим из воды. Можно, конечно, еще понадеяться на Пушка…

  
Ей совсем не обязательно знать все эти слабости. Любое животное и так чувствует её. И растения. М-м-м, колдовские силки? Может, что-нибудь и получится. Но для этого надо, чтобы они прошли мимо Пушка. Хотя… что за беда, пройдут или нет. Она хочет убить его сама.

Сама.

И освободиться от власти Картины.

  
Нет, сперва надо избавиться от Тени.

Грейнджер и так о чем-то начала догадываться. Её надо заманить. В то убежище, которое она считает укромным. Где никто её не услышит. Где никто ничего не увидит. Только как это сделать. Ловить на живца. На Гарри. Нет, самого так сразу поймать – это потерять половину удовольствия. Нет, сначала Тень.

  
Пора начать играть по-настоящему. Есть такая игра. Русская рулетка. И выиграет не тот, кому повезло, а тот, кто вовремя остановится.

  
О, она пошлет Гарри приглашение. Но так, чтобы оно попало в руки Грейнджер. Что-то вроде «приходи один». Какая Тень сможет обойти такое приглашение? А она уже будет ждать.

  
Женщина – самое красивое существо, она совершенна и это красиво. Она знала это с детства. Но только до тех пор, пока женщина не открывает рта. Она посмотрела на картину. Вчера она зашила рот Жанне Д’Арк дратвой. Но она не стала красивей. Может, потому, что она и так молчала? Эта картина? А может, всё дело в том, что только навсегда замолчавшая женщина на самом деле красива.

Мертвая.

  
Завтра.

Завтра Гермиона станет самой красивой. Или, по крайней мере, почти самой красивой. Она перестанет мешать и станет…да, правильной.

 

***

Надо было торопиться. Я бежала так, как не бегала, кажется, никогда в жизни. На лбу выступили жгучие капельки пота, а дыхание стало болезненно прерывистым. Я должна успеть. Должна. Мальчик должен выжить. Ради будущего, ради победы…

Ради меня. И моей жизни.

  
Как я могла так долго не понимать? Да, я догадывалась, но не понимала. Мало слушать, надо услышать. Мало смотреть, надо увидеть. Убийца – такое женское слово. Она. Да только не каждому дано быть женщиной по рождению. И убийцами тоже не рождаются.  
Женщина – это любовь. И ненависть.

  
Женщина – это жизнь. И смерть.

  
Самые безжалостные убийцы – женщины. Но не все женщины… ах, о чем это я!

  
Все.

  
Только убивают они по-разному.

  
Впереди уже виднелся Запретный лес. В груди рвались сдавленные хрипы. «Лежать мне в больничном крыле» - промелькнуло в голове, и я нырнула в щель приоткрытой двери.

  
Пусто.

  
Потайная дверь! Рывок…  
\- Где Гарри Поттер?! – кричу я.

  
Убийца не отвечает. Слежу за взглядом. Картина. Жанна Д’Арк. Не мальчик, нет.

Девочка.

Я.

  
Сил не осталось. Устало опускаюсь на стул и жду.

  
\- Убери палочку, - спокойно, не торопясь так говорит.  
Убираю. Стараюсь отдышаться, а в голове крутятся варианты действий.

И почему-то Sabre Dance. Танец с саблями. А от картины взгляда не могу отвести. Словно заколдовали. Убийца чувствует мои мысли. Усмехается.  
\- Это тоже колдовство. Ты такого не знаешь. Собственная смерть всегда притягивает человека. У этой картины – твоя смерть.

  
Слова приводят меня в чувство. Я быстро скашиваю глаза и оглядываю комнату.

Разодранные картины, полуразложившиеся трупы животных и птиц. Острое, запачканное бурой кровью лезвие ножниц. Миг, и они в руках убийцы. И вот они перед моими глазами. Так близко, что хочется отвернуться. Опустить глаза.

Нельзя.

Смотрю прямо на остриё, хоть глазам и становится больно.

  
\- Кто ты? – вопрос кажется глупым, но меня поняли.

  
\- Я то, что на стражи красоты. Это (взмах рукой к картинам) некрасиво. Приторная мужественность, фанфаронство – некрасиво. Ты…

  
(ну, ближе же, ближе!)

  
Глаза в глаза. Чувствую дыхание на своем лице.  
…- Ты тоже некрасива. Хоть ты и маленькая женщина.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох и как можно спокойней говорю:  
\- Всех притягивает собственная смерть. И тебя тоже.

  
Резкий выдох и с ним – скальпель в грудь. По рукоятку.

И успеваю еще сказать:  
\- Ты проиграл… проиграла.

  
За спиной раздаются сухие хлопки. Один, второй…  
Стало темно.

 

***

Сухие хлопки.

Один, второй… она с облегчением закрывает глаза.

  
Дамблдор.

  
Она подозревала, что он всё знает, и поэтому сейчас не была удивлена. В груди сильно жгло. Мерзавка Грейнджер. Странно, но она подумала о ней почти ласково. Она была неправа. Грейнджер правильна. А значит, красива. Если бы её победил мужчина…

Нет, такого просто не могло быть. Она была так предусмотрительна. Хоть и не выполнила всё, что хотела.

  
Кровь льется и льется. Прямо как вода. Но она спокойна. Господин Директор не даст ей умереть. Он просто хочет дать ей подумать. Она подумает. Подумает, где ошиблась.  
Думать тяжело. Все мысли притягиваются к груди, где сейчас холодная сталь. Острая сталь. Это правильно. И красиво.

Но больно.

  
Негромкие шаги. Это господин Директор ходит, смотрит её коллекцию. Плохо. Она совсем некрасивая.

  
Директор остановился и негромко заговорил. Она поняла, что он говорит с ней? и напрягла слух. Было тяжело слушать. Ведь очень больно.

  
\- Как же так. Неужели мало было этого? – сухой шорох – Директор подтолкнул носком туфли сову. – Зачем было пытаться убить Золотого мальчика? И Гермиону? Вы ведь с ней почти коллеги.

  
Она молчала. Слушала.

  
\- Нет, я, конечно, был в курсе, что у тебя не всё нормально в семье, что мать бросила тебя, мечтая о хорошенькой дочке. Но чтобы настолько… Интересно было за всем этим наблюдать, но… Если бы мисс Грейнджер убила тебя? Так вестись из-за прихотей.

Некрасиво.

  
Он подошел к ней и поднял голову за волосы. Было больно и пришлось открыть глаза. Он смотрел прямо ей в лицо и продолжал:  
\- Вылечить мы тебя сможем. И никто ничего не узнает. Пострадал, скажем…в Запретном лесу. А от какой именно твари, там придумаем. Но чтобы такого больше не было. Ты понял меня, Хагрид?

  
Она кивнула.

  
Последнее, что она слышала, это то, что сказал Директор, подойдя к Картине:  
\- Георгий Победоносец… ГП, побеждающий змия. Неплохая идея для второго курса.

  
И она провалилась в забытье.

 

***

Вот и всё. Всё кончено. Год подошел к концу.

  
Рубеуса Хагрида оставили на работе. Сказали, что он «не так уж опасен». Оказалось, что моей задачей вовсе не было найти этого безликого убийцу, а защитить от него Гарри Поттера.

Я промолчала. Я не сказала им, что лучший способ защитить – это нейтрализовать врага. Им не понять. А мне остается только всегда помнить эти глаза, полные животного отчаяния. И больше никогда не смотреть в них.

  
Гарри Поттер жив. Гарри Поттер – герой. А я… я тоже жива. Но не совершила ли я какой-нибудь ошибки? Ведь я оставила его одного тогда…

  
Не хочется об этом думать, но сегодня у меня День Рождения. Так хочется жить. Мне не нужны подарки, все эти шоколадные лягушки и книги. Да никто и не вспомнит. Не в этом дело. Подарите мне еще чуть-чуть жизни. Хотя бы еще несколько дней! Но нет. Вызывают к начальству. Причем сейчас же.

  
Я иду по коридору и запоминаю каждую трещинку, каждую картину и лестницу. Как в первый раз. Или как в последний?

  
В кабинете, кроме Начальника, профессор МакГонагалл. Это вдохновляет. Если что – расплачусь и брошусь ей в ноги. Она жалостливая. Это может мне помочь.

  
Грязная игра, но ради жизни я готова и не на такое. Частый и далеко ведущий спор – кого человек способен убить только для того, что собственные часы сделали еще несколько оборотов. Я иначе отношусь к этому спору. Вопрос-то тот же, да только взгляд на него другой. Кого я не убью ради собственной жизни.

Это очень сложный вопрос.

  
Прикрываю глаза. Знаю, что слишком многое сейчас можно прочитать по ним. А я не могу этого допустить.

  
Он ходит по комнате и нервно потирает руки. А Она, Она смотрит на Него не отрываясь, словно от этого зависит её жизнь.

  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - наконец проговорил Директор.  
Создавалось впечатление, что говорить ему сложно. В голову промелькнуло – как после лечения зубов с наркозом. И глухая боль – ничего этого я не знаю, точнее, знаю, а не помню. А должна бы помнить, но…  
…- У Вас, мисс, сегодня День Рождения…

  
Я не выдержала – гримаса боли, короткая как мгновение, но явная, исказила лицо. О Мерлин. Что еще вы хотите от меня?!

  
…- Так вот, мы решили сделать Вам маленький подарок. Дело в том, что Вы – настоящая девочка. Это было необходимо, чтобы Вы полностью отдались защите Поттера, не думая о себе. Это было важно…

  
Он что-то еще говорил, но я уже не слышала.

Он говорил, что я отлично справилась. Он говорил, мной все гордятся. Он говорил, а я не слушала.

Перед глазами всё плыло.

Я чувствовала, что глаза становятся сухими настолько, что их больно закрывать. Я смотрела перед собой широко открытыми глазами и ничего не видела. А губы беззвучно шептали: «Как Вы могли так поступить, директор? Как?! Ведь мне было всего одиннадцать лет. Всего одиннадцать лет…»

А потом он замолчал. И после паузы спросил, как я.

  
Я знаю, что должна бы устроить истерику. Или сказать: «Мне хочется ударить Вас, сэр». Или ударить. Или… но я глубоко вздыхаю:  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Я могу идти?  
\- Да, дорогая, – кажется, он растроган.

  
Когда я закрываю дверь, то слышу, как он обращается к МакГонагалл:  
\- Вот видите? А Вы беспокоились. Она действительно очень умная.

  
Прислонившись к стене, я слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой. Нет, сэр Директор, Вы ошибаетесь.

  
Я вовсе не «очень умная». Просто я очень хочу жить и… Просто мне всего двенадцать лет.

Пока двенадцать лет.


End file.
